


Heir

by suyari



Series: Vell Series [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Kree, M/M, Mpreg, Skrull, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a question. Consensus says: With Aliens, all things are possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways. Etc, etc…

“Not to be a downer here, but I have a serious question.”

Teddy never liked to hear anything like those words coming from Tommy. The first half of his sentence automatically bringing down the base mood of the group, who were well accustomed to how often the _second_ half had a tendency to cause enough disagreement among them that if a fight didn’t break out, the level of brutal honesty – usually coming from one of Teddy’s ‘brothers’ or Tommy himself – generally left certain members of the group not speaking to others for days. Until one of them – generally Billy or himself, sometimes Cassie – figured out a way to help everyone forgive, apologize and move on as needed.

In his lap, Billy heaved a sigh. “Can it wait?” he asked, managing to sound somewhat hopeful, despite the fact that they all knew Tommy wasn’t likely to refrain. On occasion, if Billy asked him to outright, Tommy would pause for his twin’s sake. But if he thought it was for Billy’s own good, he’d push along regardless. From the apologetic look on his face, today was going to fit into the latter. Wonderful.

“Sorry, Bill, I think it’s sort of waited long enough.”

Teddy refrained from sighing himself, mostly because everyone else seemed to be engaged in some form of it. Preparing themselves for the new impending storm. Why was it always Tommy?

The fair haired Speedster was courteous enough to give them all a minute or two to compose themselves. Which only left an ominous feeling in the air. Tommy slowed down for one person and one person alone. He always had and general consensus was, regardless of how his life turned out, this one fact would never change. That person met Teddy’s eyes with a leeriness. Teddy couldn’t tell from the look if Tommy was about to bring up something the twins had covered on their own already – which Tommy clearly had not been satisfied with the outcome of – or if Billy was feeling the creep of unknown dread crawling up his spine. He rubbed the small of his back supportively and Billy’s arms settled a little more securely about his neck.

Tommy shifted back until he was sitting on the coffee table – never one to be anywhere but the center – and drew his legs up. His hands wrapped around his ankles and Teddy felt a cold weight sink in his gut. That was Tommy’s ‘This is serious enough, I am going to force myself to be still and pay attention’ pose. That was a very, very bad sign.

Xavin’s eyes met his over Billy’s shoulder and he angled his head upward. Noh-Varr beside him raised his chin. He shook his head. There was no need to start breaking the group up right from the off. That never went well. And while he was concerned over what Tommy had to say, he didn’t want this to become another ‘Emperor Teddy vs. the world’. These were his friends, his _family_ , he never wanted who he had been born to be to destroy who he _was_. And these people, every last one, defined him in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain.

Tommy leaned forward, and Teddy was surprised when he addressed Noh-Varr and Xavin instead of him. “Say we all survive the looming event horizon, Teddy does his thing and it somehow magically works, and advanced space goes all double rainbows and puppies and united health care for all, what’s that mean for my brother?”

“Tommy!” Billy gasped, embarrassed. Teddy hugged him closer but didn’t interrupt. He was curious about it too. Had been pushing it back and trying not to think about it since the moment he knew he was in love with his best friend. Long before the first kiss, Teddy knew Billy was the one. The Skrull, being infinitely more enlightened than the vast majority of Earth, and far less concerned with gender – for obvious reasons - wouldn’t have an issue with his relationship with Billy. They may have a whole lot to say about him becoming Teddy’s Consort though. And then there were the Kree, who believed in union as a way to perpetuate the species. He was pretty sure as long as he and Billy could still have kids – Kree kids – they might just overlook the fact that Teddy wanted a _husband_ , not a wife, and even more importantly, not both – as was more custom. Though Kree men never officially married each other, they entered into life-long commitments with another male, generally with whom they served. The wife generally served the means to an end, and though Teddy’d never heard of it, he was under the impression Kree women probably had a similar arrangement. Not to say they were a race fundamentally homosexual in nature. The Kree, like the Skrull, just had a better understanding of sexuality. It wasn’t a thing to be feared or shunned. It was a bond, like any other. And they respected those bonds, however they formed – generally. Crossing species was still sort of Taboo. Though thankfully Billy was neither Kree nor Skrull – which while handily ensuring Teddy wasn’t appearing to formally choose one faction over another, was still an issue. Because Billy was still essentially human, and humans did not have the best reputation in the further reaches of space. Not that Teddy knew from personal experience.

To their credit, his brothers actually paused to consider their answers. He was sure – being as anal retentive to detail, and knowing infinitely more than he did about how these things worked – they’d more than likely thought about it at some point since he and Billy had gotten serious. _He’d_ never had the courage to bring it up before though, so he hadn’t a clue as to whether or not he should be feeling as nervous as he was. Thankfully, Tommy always went for the kill when his brother was involved. Teddy would get his answers without feeling like an idiot, even if he _should_ have been the one to bring it up.

Xavin and Noh-Varr shared a look – and those looks were starting to get to Teddy. There was no way a Skrull and a Kree should be able to _look_ at one another like that. Happy as Teddy was for them, he also knew that his brothers’ relationship was going to be just one more hardship on the long, painful road to change. He did not want to know – even though he did deep down – just how much the pair would sacrifice for him when the time came. Every day, most especially when Teddy could feel the weight of the countdown to his eighteenth birthday, he would look at them to remind himself what he would be giving up his happy, peaceful life on Earth for. To remind himself that there was a far greater purpose that he had an obligation to achieve. So that one day, Kree and Skrull could live together or apart as they chose. So there would be no more secret love affairs that bore a death sentence upon revelation. So there would be no more children who would have to grow up in fear, persecuted for being only half a race. So that everyone, across both Empires could share _equally_ the freedoms their societies allowed. Freedoms which, many other places in the universe could hardly even acknowledge as freedoms at all yet.

He lay his chin to Billy’s shoulder, and forced himself to breathe. Tried to set his mind to ‘council’ mode, as the pair had been trying to teach him for years. He could do this. He could hear the truth.

Xavin answered first.

“Your brother is human,” he said, eyes on Tommy, though Teddy could feel the voice directed at him. “Essentially. His status as a mutant far exceeds any reception he would have if he were purely average to this world. It is important that he is strong and powerful and well respected.” He looked to them, and Teddy’s head tilted against Billy’s as the Skrull met his lover’s eyes. “But your kindness, your emotions, they will be a detriment to your reputation with the Skrull. You will have to remind them who you are at every opportunity. Do not be merciful, William. Stare them down with the eyes of a God and dare them to speak ill against you. As your mother before you, let them _see_ , that all may know, that you are not to be trifled with. Earn their fear and you shall have their respect.

“The Skrull have great respect for your family,” he continued, nodding first to Billy and then to Tommy. “Your Grandfather in particular, though he has never ventured into the Empire, can strike terror in the hearts of the most war hardened Generals at the mere whisper of his name. Your mother and uncle have traveled through Skrull space. They have been to Skrull member worlds, and they have fought us in their own home solar system. Believe when I say, no Skrull ever wishes to face a member of your family in combat. Though they will fight, because they must, they will fight knowing they are to lose. The fact that you are the nephew of Quicksilver, the son of the Scarlet Witch and the grandson of Magneto, brands you with a certain reputation we can use in our favor. But, you _must_ be willing to do whatever it takes to uphold this reputation, to _surpass_ it. You must show the universe what it means to be of the house of Magnus. And you must not disappoint.”

“The Kree do not fear your family as much as the Skrull,” Noh-Varr said, dropping his hand over Xavin’s to soothe any perceived sting. “But this is only because they have not often been at war with your house. They have fought _beside_ your family, and they have come to know the character of its blood.” Xavin’s hand shifted under Noh-Varr’s until their palms touched, fingers weaving together. It was such a powerful image for Teddy, so symbolic of the change he so desperately hoped to achieve, that for a moment, he wandered from the conversation. When Noh-Varr smiled at him, he blinked, then blushed realizing his brother had paused, waiting for him to rejoin them. He pressed his face into Billy’s back with a soft groan, and heard the deep, throaty sound of Xavin’s amusement. At least he wasn’t being scolded. Hooray for the leeway of being the subject of delicate conversation.

“While power is important, you have something the Kree will respect more: Intelligence. Your thirst for knowledge, and the passion you have for learning new things will earn you the second glance of any Kree in the Empire, and this is very important. You will want them to recognize you, to speak of you, and to speak of you well. Your achievements will be the measure of your life. The fuller your record is, the more compelling you will be. Victory is not always as important as presence. Stand and fight, no matter the battle, and the outcome will fade as talk spreads of your character.” He smiled, a light tease to his tone. “Unless of course, you manage a feat so remarkable, they will speak of nothing else.”

Billy smiled, which made Teddy smile. He didn’t seem to be reacting negatively to the conversation so far, which helped ease the tightness in Teddy’s chest. Of course, it also brought to light the fact that the conversation revolved around the assumption that Billy would say ‘yes’ when Teddy asked him to marry him. He tried not to squirm over that fact. The thought of Billy saying ‘ _no_ ’, of not being at his side when he…His eyes drifted up at the hand in his, gently squeezing. He released the breath he had been holding with a sigh and Billy leaned into him, a little more relaxed, which eased the tension in Teddy’s shoulders.

“Your lineage is also rather prized,” Noh-Varr continued. “The political, social, and economic connections your family maintains are by far the most complex within this galaxy. Through blood and through bonds as strong as blood, you can call upon the Shi’ar and Inhuman Empires. Ask of them favors they would not consider of anyone else. This gives you power.” He gestured to Teddy. “As consort to the Skrull Emperor and youngest son of the greatest Kree warrior in the history of our people, your influence over matters of not just state, but Intergalactic affairs will be second to none. Mar-Vell is revered by many as if he himself were a king. Should he ever decide to overthrow the current head of council and establish himself as such, I do not think there will be much by way of resistance.”

“We are _not_ overthrowing the Kree regent in order to enforce our plans for unity.”

He was actually surprised that everyone in the room blinked at him, Billy included.

“Dorrek,” Xavin replied, voice taking on a stern edge. “You cannot feed your people without land to cultivate it upon. You will _not_ accomplish the unity you seek without bloodshed. It will _**not**_ _happen_!!”

Noh-Varr gave his hand a tug, encouraging Xavin to sit back down.

“Theo-Vell,” he sighed. “You must understand, the change you seek will be a rebellion of _generations_ of understanding. You cannot undo what has been _bred_ into a race without making adjustments to the very _foundations_ of it.”

“We are not killing anyone,” he replied stubbornly.

“This is no time to be WEAK, Dorrek!” Xavin shouted. He pointed viciously at Billy. “You cannot afford to be weak! Any weakness you show will be visited upon _him_! Will you risk the life of your life-mate because you do not wish to kill?! You would have Billy’s blood pay the price of your squeamishness!”

“You cannot have the peace you seek without some measure of war, Theo-Vell.”

“I refuse to bring a war to innocent people.”

“INNOCENT!” Xavin roared.

Noh-Varr dropped a hand to his brow.

“YOU WOULD NOT BE FACED WITH THIS TASK IF NOT FOR EONS OF WARFARE! THIS IS ALL THE EMPIRE KNOWS! THIS IS ALL YOUR PEOPLE KNOW! KREE-” He pointed sharply at Noh-Varr. And then himself. “AND SKRULLS KNOW ONLY THIS! HAVE YOU LEARNED **NOTHING**?!”

“I am not about to drag all of our people into another _century_ of embitterment and unhappiness, give them _another_ excuse to keep fighting! I want to **end** it.”

“SO **END** IT! BE MERCILESS, DO NOT FAULTER! ROUND UP ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE YOU AND MOUNT THEIR HEADS TO THE FAR REACHES OF YOUR EMPIRE! LET ALL KNOW WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO THOSE WHOM DO NOT ABIDE BY THE WILL OF THE EMPEROR!”

“I WILL NOT RULE AN EMPIRE BASED ON FEAR!” he shouted. Setting Billy aside - firmly but gently - he got to his feet. Unaware that he was shifting shape, growing larger, more imposing; skin darkening to green and talons forming at the ends of his hands. “All my life, all I’ve ever been sure of is that _one day_ I was going to have to leave everything and everyone I know and love and go out into the darkness of space to try and save a bunch of morons who don’t _want_ to be saved and are too fucking _stubborn_ to change! After seventeen _**years**_ of living with that hanging over my head every god damn moment, you better fucking believe that when this happens we are doing it _**my**_ way. I don’t give a shit what ANYONE has to say about it! **I** am the Emperor and if they don’t like it, they can suck it up and _deal_ or they’ll be dealing with _**me**_. UNDERSTAND?!”

The room was completely silent, and Teddy could feel something in the air he wasn’t accustomed to with his group of friends. “WHAT?!” he snapped.

“Wow,” said Tommy.

He looked to the speedster, surprised to find him slightly wide eyed and leaning back in his seat. His eyes traveled back to his brothers. Xavin had retaken his seat, but he was grinning like a madman. Noh-Varr beside him seemed impressed. He turned to look at Billy, wings shifting out of the way. Billy blinked at him.

“Billy-”

“Oh god guys, not _here_ ,” bemoaned Tommy, knees suddenly rising as he unfolded his body and covered his eyes with both hands.

Teddy blinked as Billy stood and grabbed him by the hand. He followed; completely dazed as he was lead out of the room and into the hall. “Billy, what-?” His back hit the wall solidly, open mouth suddenly filled with Billy’s tongue. He moaned and wrapped both arms about Billy’s middle, lifting him clear off his feet. The brunette’s arms folded about his neck and tugged him close.

It was the _hottest_ kiss in the history of his life.

He gasped as Billy freed his mouth, and an arm, shifting in his embrace to work it between them. “Billy,” he panted. The pop of the button on his jeans and the unzipping of his fly sounded incredibly loud to his addled mind. Billy didn’t give him a chance to recover. Teddy was incredibly glad for the wall at his back as his knees trembled at the first touch of skin. His lover hadn’t even bothered to move anything out of the way, just slipped his hand straight into his boxers, took him in hand, and started working him in a way that had Teddy seeing stars.

“ _God_ …Lemme…just…” He tried to move, but anywhere but straight down was impossible. He drew the wings back into his body, form reverting, and his tailbone caught the brunt of their drop to the floor. Billy spread his knees, settling his feet and freed his other hand to pull clothing out of the way; exposing Teddy’s wet cock to the warm air. Electricity shot up his spine and he caught the back of Billy’s jeans, yanking the waist in a way he knew would set Billy off. Predictably, Billy lost all control of his motor functions as his erection was shoved up against his abdomen by the rough, unyielding fabric of his jeans.

He undid Billy’s fly as his lover’s brow dropped to his shoulder. “Watch,” he husked in his ear. “Watch, Billy.” Billy whimpered, but he knew when his eyes opened because he sucked in a harsh breath and trembled. Teddy wrapped his hand about his cock and slowly drew his hand down. Billy squirmed before seeming to recall he still had control of Teddy’s current higher thoughts, and moving his hand. “ _Yeees_ ,” Teddy breathed, lips pressing to the curve of Billy’s shoulder. He couldn’t see, but that was all right, because _Billy_ could, and he pressed against him close to gasp against his ear.

“More,” he pleaded, his free arms slinging about Teddy’s neck and shoulders again. “Teddy, I want _all_ of you.”

“ _Here_?!” he replied, incredulous. He couldn’t recall exactly _why_ here was not a good idea, but there was _something_ nagging rather incessantly.

“Yes. Here. Now.”

Teddy lost all will to protest as suddenly Billy was naked from the waist down, and Teddy found his hand coated in slickness. “So…fucking…hot…” he ground out, wasting no time in sliding two fingers into Billy’s ass. “I _love_ it when you do that.”

Billy’s mouth found his again and it was several breathless minutes of nothing but lips and tongue and Billy’s hand about him, and his fingers pumping in and out, and then Billy was shifting over him and all Teddy’s hands could manage to do was settle on his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin and hard curve of Billy’s back. Gripping him tightly as Billy connected their bodies, and trying his damndest not to just bury himself all the way and buck his hips until he whited out.

Hands fisted in his hair as Billy arched his back; his long lean body half covered in a tight shirt that clung wetly to his chest and miles of skin that radiated heat and lust from his navel down. His knees tucked close and his mouth closed over Teddy’s again and they were moving. And it was all heat and sound, the tightness of Billy’s body about him and the throb of his pulse in Teddy’s hand. Teddy shoved up with his hips over and over, drawing his hand down in counterpoint, speeding up with every gasp and cry that seemed to grow in pitch even as Billy bit down and shoved his face against his chest. He could _feel_ them, Billy’s cries. He wanted to _hear_ them too, but every time he tried to tilt Billy’s chin, free his face, Billy just pressed closer. Adam’s apple bobbing and throat vibrating with the intensity of his pleasure.

They’d long since gotten over the shyness. The need for setting mood and tone, the romantic little set ups and the quick, passionate jerk of hands in dark corners of the world. They’d moved beyond the basics long ago, begun exploring, building on their relationship, encouraging their budding sex life until it was just as much a part of them as breathing. On the rare occasions they’d manage enough time to nap, waking up to Billy beside him, body entangled in his, his face relaxed in sleep. So content, so beautiful, it made Teddy’s chest ache. He couldn’t imagine being denied the simple pleasure of Billy’s presence. He couldn’t fathom not being able to one day wake up to him every single morning. The smell of him, the sight of him, the sound of him…everything that Billy was drove Teddy crazy. Every time they made love, if he thought at all, it was no more than ‘mine, mine, mine’.

His mouth slipped to Billy’s neck, his lover moaning and doing his best to give him access while still attempting to smother himself in Teddy’s skin. ‘ _Mine_ ,’ Teddy thought, mouth closing over a patch of oh so smooth skin. Billy’s grip tightened against his hair as Teddy sucked and nipped and bruised a badge of ownership. He trembled as Teddy’s hips shoved up and his own thrust down, and he was so close. So close, Teddy knew. He quickened his pace and Billy got him back by tightening around him.

“Billy!” he cried. It brought Billy’s head back up, blue eyes meeting his own, dark and heavy and full of emotion. “Shh…shh…” he breathed shakily against Teddy’s mouth. Teddy moaned as they kissed again, deep and slow and long. In complete contrast to the quickening pace of their anxious lower halves. Billy’s hands closed about him with a grip that just bordered on pain – though he loved to feel it, the evidence of Billy losing control – and crushed their mouths together. Teddy felt the heat of his release splash against his forearm, but was too busy with his own release to care about where any drops may have landed. Billy trembled against him, sinking into him as they both tried to recover.

“Wow…” he panted, several long, quiet moments later. “Where’d _that_ come from? Not that I’m complaining – I want to know so I can do it again.”

Billy laughed softly, though his skin flushed prettily with embarrassment. Teddy watched it spread over his shoulders and felt himself getting hard again. Billy’s hand smoothed down his chest, probably feeling it too, since he hadn’t pulled out yet. “I don’t know,” he replied, just as quietly. “I just…you were being so…I couldn’t help myself.”

It took Teddy’s brain a minute to re-engage and go back through memories that didn’t involve Billy and hot sex. When he made the connection, his lip curled in a disbelieving smile. “It’s the Emperor voice. It turns you on.”

“Shut up,” Billy moaned, but Teddy could tell he was right by the way Billy hid his face against his shoulder.

He laughed and smoothed his hands down Billy’s back, just enjoying the feel of him. “We might have to work on that, ‘cause I’m probably going to need to use it a little more than usual,” he commented, and laughed again as Billy’s shoulders hunched, pink spreading.

He punched Teddy in the abdomen without any force.

Teddy wrapped him up in his arms and drew him close with a content sigh. Kissing his hair, he looked up at the ceiling. Billy relaxed against him, body sinking against Teddy’s, fitting against him in a way that was more than perfect: It was magic.

“Billy?”

“Hmm?”

“About…about what was said back there…”

Billy lifted his head and smoothed his fingers through the hair by Teddy’s temple. “What about it?”

“All the assuming…I mean, we were making plans, and I…We’ve never talked about…”

The brunette sighed. “Teddy, you know I don’t mind. We’ve been using spare moments for the Emperor Teddy Game Plan since we were kids. It’s good to be prepared.”

“I know. I mean, I guess, look, Billy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please, let me finish.”

Billy nodded.

Teddy drew both hands up, fingers splaying possessively across Billy’s back, keeping him from moving – not that he was trying. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. And I’ve always known, from the moment you held your hand out to me that holding your hand…” His hand slid down Billy’s arm, palm turning under Billy’s own and threading their fingers. “Was the only way I ever wanted to do anything. I want you with me, every moment, of every day, for the rest of my life. But, I know that this…this…Emperor thing…” He shook his head. “This isn’t going to be easy. And people are going to get hurt and I…I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want you to feel obligated…” He kissed Billy’s fingertips and clasped his hand around them, drawing them from his lips and meeting his eyes again. “It’s going to be hard, and it’s going to be ugly and messy and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t just…leave. I’ll understand, Billy. I just want you to know that. If it gets too hard or you’re unhappy, I don’t want you to suffer on my account. If it gets too dangerous, it if gets too difficult, or complicated, I don’t want you to hesitate. If you have to leave, leave. If you don’t want to come, don’t come. You don’t have to do any of this. You don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to.” He brought Billy’s hands to his face and kissed the palm of each one. “I love you. I love you more than anything, but this is something I _have_ to do. I can’t just turn my back on everything I’ve spent my whole life preparing for, no matter how much I want to. If I could, I’d stay here with you forever. Just you and me, and our own happy life together. But I can’t. I can’t just abandon this. If only because it needs to end. And if I don’t try, Billy, who will?”

“You sound like you’ve made up your mind.”

“Yeah, I…Yeah, I think I have.”

Billy smiled and leaned forward, laying their brows together. “Can I say something first?”

Teddy nodded.

“I love you, Teddy. I’ve loved you as long as I can remember. I’ve loved you so much, I almost drove Tommy crazy with it.” Teddy chuckled. “And I’ve always known, from the moment we found out who you were that one day you’d have to leave to see it all done.” He rubbed a hand over Teddy’s chest. “I used to cry myself to sleep over the thought of you leaving.” Teddy smoothed an arm around him, tugging him close. “I didn’t know how I was going to survive without you, what I was going to do when you just…weren’t there. I never thought…The first time you said ‘we’ and not ‘I’, the first time I realized that I had an _option_ , I knew what my answer would be the day you asked.” He smiled, fingertips flexing against the curve of Teddy’s head. “And what I’d say if you didn’t and found out I’d come along anyway.”

Teddy kissed his temple, Billy’s eyes fluttering closed briefly.

“All I knew was that I was going to go wherever you were. I didn’t have to cry over being without you, because I wouldn’t have to be. When the time comes, I _am_ going with you. And you are going to have to take _drastic_ measures if you think I am ever going to willingly leave your side.”

Teddy kissed him, long and sweet and full of feeling. Billy melted against him as he kissed back, fingers drawing mindless figures against the short hair at the base of Teddy’s head.

“So, we can continue assuming?” he husked against Billy’s mouth.

“Please do.”

“Or we can just see about procuring your agreement.”

“Are you asking me to come along?”

“No. I’m asking you if you’ll keep holding my hand, no matter what.”

Billy smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “You know I will.”

“Wherever it may lead?”

“That sounds suspiciously like a proposal.”

“That’s because it is.”

Billy blinked, drawing back to look at him.

Teddy gathered his hands in his. “I know we’re young and underage right now; and I know it’s going to just be one more big hurdle, but, Billy, I can’t live anywhere without you. I don’t want to. And we’ll probably fight, and we’ll make up, and the sex will be _amazing_ …” Billy laughed. “And every night, I’ll have you against me, and every morning I’ll wake up to you in my arms. Wherever this whole crazy thing is going, I want you there with me, a part of me, forever.” He straightened, Billy’s thighs spreading to accommodate the change in balance. “I don’t have anything…I wasn’t planning on asking you like this, but…William Magnus Xavier Maximoff, will you marry me?”

Billy cracked a grin. “My full name. Awfully thorough.”

“It gives it a nice ring.”

“I thought so.”

“So…how crappy was it? Scale of one to five?”

“One being ‘shitty as hell’ and five being ‘oh god yes’?”

“There about, yeah.”

“Five.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

Teddy practically crushed him, he drew him close so tightly, kissing him so deeply, he had to force himself to pull away when the corners of his consciousness were going dark from lack of oxygen.

“We’re still in the hall,” Teddy commented, as he did his best to regroup.

“Yeah.”

“We should probably move before my dad comes home.”

“Mmm.”

Teddy kissed him again and grinned. “How’s it feel to be engaged to an Emperor?”

“The first person who calls me ‘queen’ is getting struck by lightning - I don’t care who they are.”

“Empress is a _much_ better title,” Teddy replied with a wide grin.

Billy gave a snort and stood, holding out his hands. Teddy took them and marveled – as he always did - at being completely put back together upon standing. Billy’s ability to redress and unmess with barely a thought made quickies all the easier to get away with.

He grinned again and threw an arm around Billy’s shoulders, tucking him close as they rejoined the others in the living room. Noh-Varr had straddled Xavin and they were making out rather heatedly in the arm chair. Tommy was nowhere to be found, but that was normal – he had a tendency to bolt whenever things got too touchy feely.

Teddy dropped into the couch, pulling Billy into his lap again as his brothers registered their presence and slowed to redirect their attention.

“Clearly we’ve been going about Emperor training all wrong,” Noh-Varr remarked, head tilting back as Xavin lay a final kiss to his jaw.

“I’m sure we can convince Billy to assist us from now on,” Xavin replied.

Billy flushed slightly. Teddy just grinned and wrapped his arms about him happily.

“I see you’ve finally asked him.”

“I take it he said yes.”

Teddy beamed at them, squeezing Billy, who laughed and set a hand to his chest.

“It’s about time,” drawled Xavin. “Why you did not simply ask him when you were children is beyond me. You could have saved yourself the years of crippling concern that another would beat you to it.”

“Teddy never had any real cause to worry,” said Billy.

“I told you,” Noh-Varr commented to his lover.

“So,” Xavin began, clapping both hands together as if they were in a business meeting, and still managing to look like a shark with a hot, hard bodied Kree in his lap. “Who shall bear the hatchling?”

“What?” Billy and Teddy replied.

“Your _heir_ , Dorrek. Which of you will bear your heir?”

“Umm…excuse me?”

“It will most likely have to be Theo-Vell,” Noh-Varr replied, in all seriousness. “Billy would have to use magic - technology aside. The Skrull do prefer their offspring born of the flesh, do they not?”

“We do not have the technology to do otherwise.”

“You may soon, if Teddy has his way.”

“I doubt the Kree will so easily part with such knowledge, my love.”

Noh-Varr shrugged. “I will share it.”

“You do not wish for me to lay our young?”

The Kree smiled. “I’d be honored, Xavin.”

“What am I hearing?” Teddy whispered to Billy.

“I have _no_ idea,” he replied, equally lost. “But I think Noh-Varr and Xavin are going to have a baby.”

“ _How_?!”

His brothers looked to him.

“Surely you knew you would have to provide an heir to the throne, Dorrek, regardless of your life-mate’s gender.”

“Billy and I are both male.”

“Your point?” his brothers asked, and it sounded like crazy stereo.

“That’s the whole point, right there. Blood heirs? Not happening.”

“We could get a surrogate,” Billy suggested.

“The child must come from you both to be accepted,” Xavin replied. He paused, turning to Noh-Varr. “Though, he will have to come from Dorrek’s body will he not? To be accepted by the Kree? The father must be Kree.”

“As long as it is Theo-Vell’s child, he should be accepted regardless.”

“What if we have a girl?” asked Billy.

“You can always try again.”

“I’m certain the two of you will want several children when the time comes.”

“What conversation are we _having_?!” Teddy exclaimed.

Three sets of eyes turned to blink at him for the second time that afternoon.

“Teddy, could it be no one explained the…what is it called?”

“Birds and the Bees I believe,” Noh-Varr said helpfully.

“Birds and the Bees to you?”

“You guys want to give me a _sex_ talk.”

“Apparently, you’re in need of one,” replied Noh-Varr.

“Can we order pizza first?” asked Billy. “I absorb better on a full stomach.”

“No anchovies.”

Xavin made a face.

“Oh, fine, _half_ anchovies,” the Kree amended.

“Billy. _Really_ ,” Teddy said, as his fiancé pulled out his cell phone.

“You know, I could probably ask my mom about the magic thing,” he commented, dialing.

“It will be less stressful on Theo-Vell; it will be natural for him.”

“This is my life,” Teddy informed the ceiling.

“Hey, Teddy, pepperoni and bacon okay with you?”

He nodded.

“Hi,” Billy said, standing up and making a ‘wait for me’ gesture before turning his back and heading for the other side of the room. “I’d like to order two pies.”


End file.
